zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sariatheforestsage
AuronKaizer (Talk) 06:44, July 7, 2010 Welcome! I can also help you with userboxes and coding if you'd like. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:BassJapas/Userboxes Here's an example of userboxes, you can make 'em into anything you like. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 11:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) No need, all I care for at the moment is why the article I wrote is on the speedy deletion list with no decent reason given. Fine by me, but I would like to know how to delete my account on this Wiki because I am done with it. Everything I write to improve the site is undone and for very little reasons. my adding to the King Bulbin article got deleted because I was explaining what is the best way to use King Bulbin to your advantage in Super Smash and they guy said they weren't a walktrough. My piece on Ruto got deleted because it contained nothing "constructive" while I did the Ruto piece of Ocarina of Time just the day before and corrected misstakes concerning her behaviour and other small points. and now this. Anybody deleting my account or explaining how to delete is has my thanks. Allright I'll stick around and do some more minor edits. I will check for the coding aswell. Some articles Like this one need pictures. If you could find a picture of the hawk from Twilight Princess, you can upload it. But make sure it's .png, and that can be done by save asing into .png. And make sure you sign your posts with the ~~ so that we know who it is. Or you can always click the signature button up top --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 12:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) posted a new meesage on My Talk, would appreciate it if you checked it out. Bye Yep, I am out of here. Good luck to you guys and feel free to delete my account. You don't need to leave. I was just saying that the edit isn't exactly needed. If everybody left after something of their's got reverted, we wouldn't have anybody left. Or if someone left after they were proved wrong or something, I'd be gone. Just, like I said, start small. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is the truth. Everyone gets their stuff reverted and everyone gets proven wrong, and everyone is new here at one point. Start small, just correcting grammar, maybe, and then once you have the full wiki-know-how, try making large edits then. There's no need to leave just yet, but nobody can stop you from doing so. Though you all have been very nice to me, I have alot of work on my hands and I do not have time to learn wikia coding. I might just stick around to participate in the votes and Temple of Courage but I will write no articles. I have a great love for the Zelda series, but learning to code wikia articles is not worth sharing my knowledge with others. I thank you for remaining friendly in your replies and offering so much help. I'll be back in an hour and will get started on... well I figure that out later. ::If you want, I can help you learn the coding. I'll be your buddy here. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BassJapas, I just don't have anything left to write. Everything got deleted already so I need some time to figure out something to write. Also thanks you Xion! Maybe start out workinig on your user page? that's what i did at first. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 14:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a big piece in my user profile and will be adding pictures to the article about Saria (got an entire map full). Uploading pictures Had to create a new section, the laptop i'm usinng, scrolling is hard. But, if you add pictures to your userpage, make sure you only upload one user picture, but you can make links to photobucket. And when you add pictures to the Saria page, make sure they aren't fan art. Oh, and if you would like headers that are different colours like here I can help with that. How do I know if something is a fan art or not and what is the problem with Fan art if I may ask? I don't bother which, you may delete them all from the Saria article if they are bothering you, I already use one as a picture on my account. Now that this is all cleared up, would you like me to make you a word bubble? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 15:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If you have time I would realy appreciate it if you make me one. Thanks BassJapas Okay, you just have to pick the colours you want, an image, and a quote, and then I'll be good to make it. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 15:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The Image I use for my profile should be fine, and I would like green colours (fitting Saria) if Possible a light green but at the top of the balloon a little darker (in case you can use multiple colours if not only a light green is also fine. As a quotte... mhm... if you can I would like to use the quotte "The Great Deku Tree once told me". Thanks for doing this by the way. But I will have to see the result tomorrow because I have to turn of the computer now. Thanks for today all of you! Talk Bubble Here it is To use it type in just without the spaces. And I couldn't figure out how to use your avatar. and you can edit it Here --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 16:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) A little WELCOME gift. P: